


up & waiting

by ordanary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Late Night Phone Calls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordanary/pseuds/ordanary
Summary: it’s three a.m. and dan’s alone and waiting for a phone call from phil.





	up & waiting

**Author's Note:**

> hi i write this in like half an hour ‘cause i kept seeing that old ask dan answered on my dash and it was making me emo.
> 
> based off of: “well you see usually i watch dexter with phil at 2am but as he is not here i’m stuck in a strange limbo where i think i should be sleeping but my day needs some kind of closure  
> help”
> 
> also dedicated to my bestest pal, Claire (philliebf) ‘cause she deserves the entire world.

Dan should probably be in his bed by now, he thinks. He probably should’ve been in his own bed three hours ago, but that’s besides the point. 

He’s sitting on the sofa in their lounge, body curled up tightly in the spot Phil usually inhabits. He’s warm, but it’s only because he’s dragged their duvet into the lounge and wrapped it around himself. It’s not the same as when he’s wrapped up with Phil though, not nearly as warm. 

He hasn’t bothered to shower. He probably won’t until sometime tomorrow, however definitely before his boyfriend gets home from up north. He knows he’ll want to relax with him once he gets back, and he can’t do that if he’s worried he smells too much like sweat. 

Pulling his duvet closer to his chin, Dan huffs a frustrated sigh. It’s a little past two A.M. and he can’t seem to fall asleep, regardless of how many boring shows he watches or the melatonin tablet he’s already taken. 

Phil said he’d call before he went to bed, but Dan doesn’t think that’ll happen, and that’s okay. He’s probably just having fun with his family, playing one of their ridiculously long monopoly games or watching a film with his parents. He’ll probably fall asleep on the basement sofa as Dan’s trying to do and won’t wake up ‘till Kath blows a horn in his ear or something of the like. 

But that’s alright, as long as he’s having fun then Dan’s happy, too. 

Only problem is, though, Dan’s brain can’t seem to cope without the closure. It’s like without the knowledge of what his boyfriend’s doing he can’t allow himself to rest, and it’s beginning to piss him off quite a bit. 

He feels a bit odd having nothing to keep him busy at the moment. He’s already edited their latest video, brainstormed a bit of his newest one, and cleaned what he could manage of the flat. He feels like he should be watching ‘Dexter’ with Phil right now, like Phil’s hands should be on his stomach and his upper thigh, like he shouldn’t be alone watching some mediocre TV show and waiting for a phone call that probably won’t come until the morning. 

He guesses he just needs the daily closure that usually comes with their odd routines. 

It’s not often nowadays that he and Phil are apart. Usually they both go when it’s time to visit the Lester Clan, but for whatever dumb reason, Dan decided to stay back this time. A poor decision on his part. 

Dan’s considering taking another melatonin and turning off the television, but he knows that won’t work. He’ll most likely end up staying awake all night until the next afternoon when Phil will be back, and by that point he figures he’ll be so exhausted that he won’t even want to talk to Phil. 

With that potential outcome in mind, Dan decides its best he at least attempts to get some decent sleep. 

He flips the TV off and tosses the remote onto the adjacent chair cushion, letting his eyes adapt to the darkness around him before snuggling back into his sofa crease and shutting his eyes. 

It doesn’t work though, of course it doesn’t. It’s half past three when he checks his phone to make sure he hasn’t missed any messages from Phil, half disappointed when he sees his screen is empty save for a few tumblr notifications. 

It must mean Phil’s been having a good time with his family, though, so he can’t complain.

However just as he’s about to set down his cellphone again, Phil’s familiar contact name covers his screen along with the little red and green symbols he’s been waiting for all night– well, all morning, really.

“Hi,” he greets his boyfriend through the phone, sounding far more awake than he’d expected. 

He hears Phil’s quiet chuckle. “Hey, love. Sorry I didn’t call earlier, I was at a pub with Martyn and my phone died. I’m back home now, though.”

Dan wants him to come back to his real home, though. He doesn’t add that bit. 

“It’s okay. Had fun?”

Phil hums, and Dan can imagine he’s just as restless and tired as he is. 

“What’ve you been up to?” Asks Phil. 

“Watching TV.”

“Dexter?”

“Nah, I wouldn’t ever watch it without you. That’s our thing, not mine.”

He laughs quietly and Dan can imagine he’s getting ready for bed, pulling the covers of his teenage bedspread up to his chest and leaning into the warmth of his pillow. He takes comfort in the image, it makes him feel a bit sleepier. 

“We should probably get to sleep now, yeah?” Phil comments after a short and comfortable silence. 

Right, Dan thinks. Sleep. It actually seems achievable now that he’s heard from him.

“Yeah, I suppose I’m kinda tired,” Dan says, sinking into the sofa cushions again. 

Phil laughs fondly, and Dan can imagine him shaking his head in amusement. “You should be more than ‘kinda tired’, Dan,” he reminds him with a smile clear in his voice. Speaking of which, his voice sounded like a lullaby right about now. 

Dan doesn’t respond, mostly because he knows Phil’s right. 

“I love you,” Phil half whispers. “Now go to sleep.”

Wanting nothing more than to kiss him, or hug him, or cuddle into his side, Dan instead settles for a hum of agreement. He can do all that tomorrow. 

“Love you, too.” He lets his head rest on the pillow he’s dragged into the lounge, breathing in the familiar scent of his boyfriend. Perhaps it’s a bit odd seeing as he’s only gone for one night, but Dan doesn’t really care. He just misses him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, love. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dan falls asleep not long after they hang up. He doesn’t need another melatonin and the sofa is really more comfortable than he would’ve expected, especially now that he’s sleeping on it alone. 

He can’t wait for Phil to come back home and tell him all about his short trip, but for now he’s content to rest. Right now he’s warm, and tired, and he feels a sense of fulfillment after their short conversation. He’s finally ready to sleep, and he’ll worry about explaining why their duvet’s in the lounge tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! Maybe reblog on tumblr (ordanary) ?? As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated and I hope you have a lovely day <3


End file.
